Twist of Fate
by crystal97
Summary: Link reaches ganondorf's castle seeking revenge for Dark's death. A cruel turn of events makes him drop Zelda's ocarina. What happens when Ganondorf prevents Link's mother from entering the Deku tree's forest using the ocarina to travel back in time and takes Link and Zelda as slaves. Dark turns out alive and volunteers to save them. "We're counting on you" darkxlink fic
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: I have this new idea swirling around that needs to be made into something. It's a darkxlink fic of course and multichapter.

Story: A twist of fate  
Rated: M for suggestive theme, yaoi, lemons, action, etc. tempted rape.  
Warning: there is rape near the end of this chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA

Cruel fate

Link ran up panting, and tired. He'd been helped by his shadow and he had been killed by Ganondorf in front of him. Link was angry for he'd fallen in love with that Shadow, with Dark. Link had promised that he'd avenge his death. He ran up the rugged stairs and organ music began to play. He got to huge golden doors and slammed them open. There he was sitting at his cushioned chair playing the organ calm as ever. Ganondorf. Blue eyes raged a hateful fire as he stepped forward wiping the sweat from his forehead, moving a hand slightly through his blonde locks as he tried to regain his breath.

The princess was floating above in her crystal. Beautiful even when distressed. Long blonde locks that had curled ends. A gold piece at her forehead with a ruby. Long pastel pink gloves, big blue eyes, pink dress and thin pink lips. "Link", she gasped. "Zelda", Link responded. Ganondorf turned in a swish and was grinning. "If only I'd know that two triforce pieces lied between you. I've waited seven long years, but finally they have all united here. Courage, Widom, and…Power! Now give me the triforce they aren't toys" he yelled. Navi flew back as a dark aura surrounded Link.

She fluttered forward trying to get near. "Link! I can't get close!" Navi called out. Ganondorf floated to the air and slammed fist isolating Link and him as blocks fell under towards the floor. Link was pushed down with dark magic. "I've been dying to see your face. Since our first encounter I had thought you were a strangely beautiful child, and now that you've grown and developed, you grew up to be so beautiful. My goal was to have you as mine. I didn't want to kill you anymore, and Dark had to be so stupid for having touched and loved what was mine. He was stupid", Ganondorf grinned.

Link snarled and managed to hit Ganondorf with his sword. "You monster! I loved, Dark, and I was never and never will be yours!" Link yelled. Ganondorf smiled and shot many orbs of magic that Link deflected with his sword. Once in a while one of the orbs slipped through electrifying him. It wasn't after that Link was on his knees panting. He stood quickly and exhausted picking his sword up. He jumped forward and tripped and something fell from his pouch.

Link was unaware of this, but Ganondorf knew and threw an orb knowing Link would move to the side. He flew forward and grabbed none other than the ocarina of time. Link's eyes widened and Zelda shook her head afraid. "Give back the ocarina!" Link yelled. "On the contrary, I find that now you'll never hold it ever again. I'll make sure that you never meet Zelda, any of the sages or fight for the good. You'll be mine and you'll never love Dark", Ganondorf grinned playing the song of time. Link threw himself forward, but Ganondorf had disappeared.

The crystal around Zelda disappeared as she ran to Link. "Link, are you okay?" she asked hearing what Ganondorf had said. Link looked at himself and nodded. That is until Zelda gasped, "you're disappearing!" He looked to see he was slowly fading away and in the blink of an eye he vanished. The six sages appeared before her. Saria ran to Zelda. "Link", she cried unbelieving. Zelda turned with tear drops in her eyes and Saria began to sob. Even Darunia and Impa couldn't hold some of the tears that flowed. Saria was the most heartbroken especially since Link grew up with her. Now he was gone and if he saw her, surely, he would not remember ever seeing her. "Rauru, we're sages we can travel through time even without the ocarina", Saria looked hopefully at him. When Zelda suddenly disappeared as well, they all gasped.

"Link", they suddenly heard a weak voice mumble. They all saw him a figure struggling to move. It was…Dark. His black hair was plastered to his forehead above his red eyes. He was dripping blood from his abdomen. The sages were getting ready to attack, but Saria stood in front. "Stop, Link, was in love with him, and he helped him through this point. He must be helped", Saria said as she summoned a pink fairy that help Dark heal. Dark thanked her as he stood. "Where's Link?" he asked looking between all of them. "Dark…Link's vanished. Ganondorf took the Ocarina and travelled back in time and took Link and Zelda", Impa cut in. Dark's eyes widened.

"Ganondorf did? You guys are sages can't you send me to reborn? Can't you all travel in time?" Dark said anxious. "Of course we can, and we'll save him. I don't like the idea of sending you, Shadow", Ruto huffed. "Look here fishie Link loved me. You're just angry he didn't feel the same for you", Shadow snarled. Ruto glared indignant. "Have some manners you two", Nabooru interrupted. "The thief declares", Ruto mocked. Nabooru began to argue as the rest joined.

Rauru cleared his throat and every turned., "It is possible, but only Dark can do so. We are uncapable. We are sages. Dark, you have to be willing to suffer for you will grow up being raised by Ganondorf. Since Zelda and Link still have pieces of the triforce he will surely steal them away while the great war, Link's father is fighting protecting the king, is taking place. He will mess up destiny itself. Link will never enter the forest, never meet Saria. He will never leave the forest to go find Zelda since he will not have the spiritual stone or ever met the Great Deku Tree. He will not find the other two stones or meet the rest of the sages. He will not become the hero of time. Dark, you must lead both of them back on trail. Unfortunately, you'll get your memories back until your 18", Rauru explained.

"I don't care. I just want to keep, Link away from that monster. If it's going to take long at least give me the instinct of the need to protect both Zelda and Link. That even when I don't have my memories I'll defend them", Dark said. They all nodded , as they engulfed him in a white light. His sense seemed to fade, as he felt the world go black. The last thing he heard was whispers saying, 'We're counting on you'.

~~xXXx~~

Years in the past

A war raged on with an unlucky raging storm making it worse. The rebels attacked the castle. A white horse galloped into the night. A hylian woman was on top of it, bleeding and holdin a bundle with a child in it. The child wept, and the tried to calm him. She suddenly stopped as someone stood before her. A young man with orange hair and dark skin on a young black horse. Her instinct was to get off the horse and bring her child tight against her. "Hand over the child", the man said. "No, he's my child", the woman yelled running, but did not get far as an arrow shot her.

She fell on her knees, and let the baby gently on the floor. The man came near to reveal Ganondorf. He grinned picking up the child. "L-Link", the woman muttered before she died. Ganondorf smiled at the crying baby. "Oh you'll grow up so beautiful, Link. Now then, how about we get you a fake sister. She has to be suitable so we'll chose her from royalty", Ganondorf chuckled heading for Hyrule castle.

~~xXXx~~

"The princess! The princess is being taken!" a young woman yelled. Ganondorf chuckled as he heal an infant Zelda in his arm. He galloped away to just outside castle town only to burn it to the ground. He began to turn people into redeads, ghouls, monsters, and the preetiest of the hylian girls were turned into slaves through hypnoticing. He destroyed everyone along with the grand castle and raised up another much grander than the one in the other timeline. He grinned. Everything was going well. He transported himself in side and chuckled as he entered a room with three cribs. He placed Zelda down in hers and smiled at the other two in their own. Link and Dark.

"Finally, there's no one here to stop me. I'll make sure that the sages serve me as slaves when they grow up. The ones who could possibly save them are mine, and will never meet their destinies", he laughed loudly as he walked out.

~~xXXx~~

8 years later

"Master Ganondorf, I've brought you the horse you wanted from that ranch, but the girl persisted to be attached to it", a servant of Ganondorf bowed. "Another slave would be nice. Is she at least pretty?", he asked. "yes, sire", the servant nodded. "Okay bring her to change and then lock the horse. Under no circumstance must Link make contact with it. Link!" he called out. A child Link appeared quickly getting on his knees in front of him and bowing. There was no kokiri outfit, nor fairy, nor shield or sword. It was just a silk dress on him and he was barefoot. When he looked up blue eyes appeared with bags under them. His eyes had become dull, his courage no where to be seen.

"How's my favorite pet doing today?" Ganondorf smiled. Link only muttered, "Fine my king. How may I serve you?"

"Come here", Ganondorf ordered as Link shuffled obeying. Ganondorf sat him on his lap and kissed him full on the mouth. Link did nothing to stop him, but he kissed back until they both needed air. Link wiped the line of saliva as he looked down. "You've grown to be such a good kisser, my love. You're making me very pleased, Link. Continue that", Ganondorf smiled as he traced Link's lips with his fingers. Link nodded running around the hall wiping his mouth. He went into the room he shared with Zelda and Dark.

Dark looked up from his bed only to see Link collapse. Zelda had run to him. Her blonde hair had been braided and she was wearing a similar attire to Link. "Link!" she said worried that he'd died. Dark was on the other side of him, and being stronger he picked him up bridal style and laid him on the bed. "Zel, he hasn't been sleeping well. He's been having nightmares, and dreams of a place way different than this one", Dark commented. Dark was the only one who wore a black tunic from the three. "Does master Ganondorf know you have powers?" Zelda asked.

He shrugged paying more attention to covering Link. "Link!" a voice roared. Dark and Zelda panicked. Ganondorf entered the room and pulled Link out of bed. "Sleeping during service again. This is a need for punishment he'll never forget", Ganondorf tried hiding his grin. Dark stepped in front, "father please. If you didn't over work him so much he-", Dark began to say, but he was slapped across the face. "Do not interfere, Dark", was all Ganondorf said as he pulled a scared Link out.

He threw Link on his bed and ripped his clothes off. "My king, please…I'm sorry", Link cried. Ganondorf ignored his cries and kissed down his neck while he nipped at his skin. Link whimpered at the unknown feeling. Ganondorf couldn't hold himself back any longer and slipped his erect member out. He passed his fingers by Link's smaller member and poked at his puckered entrance before slipping his finger inside. Link gave a heart wrenching yell. The pain was excruciating especially from such a big finger. Ganondorf took out his finger and positioned his member. He wanted, no, desired him, but he also wanted to punish him for being such a pain in the other timeline.

He thrust in dry as Link yelled repeatedly. The boy felt he was being ripped apart. Ganondorf grinned from the tight pleasure and thrust in and out. Dark and Zelda slammed on the doors crying. They desired nothing, but Link's safety. Link sobbed and begged him to stop, but Ganondorf did not stop. Link had fainted in the process and Ganondorf continued to thrust into him until he had reached his climax. Ganondorf slipped out satisfied. He moved Link's hair to the side. "Finally, you've become mine. Only mine", he muttered chuckling.


	2. 10 years

Crystal: Well I hope you guys like the idea so far and just saying we'll have a time skip right about now. With a few more mentions of rape so be warned

The escape

10 years later

"Link, you don't have to go", Zelda sighed. She'd grown up to be just as beautiful as in the other timeline. Fair skin, nice curvy body, big boobs, same big blue eyes, and thin pink lips. Link had grown extremely handsome just like in the other timeline. Silky blonde hair, blue eyes, and lightly tone body just a bit less since he never ever touched a sword strictly by King Ganondorf's order. Ever since that night Ganondorf had claimed him, he'd made Link his lover and was to make him his 'wife' soon. Link learned to feel disgusted by this man, but he was just a mere slave that followed orders even if his new treatment opposed it.

Zelda was the 'royal whore' as they called her. Ganondorf would use her against Link and would force her to sleep with the most lowly of people whenever Link refused to obey. Both Zelda and Dark had been robbed their innocence that night as well since they tried to protect Link from being touched by Ganondorf a second time. 'Dark', Link thought worried. Ganondorf had banished him to a wasteland and would return until today that they three were turning 18. Who knows what kind of disgusting celebration would take place this time.

"Will Dark hate me? Master Ganondorf said that would be the punishment for declining his first marriage offer, but I accepted second or it was death for him. Maybe master was playing", Link thought pacing around mumbling to himself. "Link!" Zelda yelled. Link blinked, "huh?" "I said you don't have to come down to the party if you're embarrassed with what you're wearing or that you're that nervous to see Dark. I could swear you're in love", Zelda said raising the sleeve to her greek goddess dress in fuschia pink. The top of it from her breast to the end line of her breast had genuine diamonds encrusted. From the end of line of her breast to the floor was just fuschia colored silk layers.

Link has been placed in a similar dress, but in green. "Nonsense, I just don't want him to hate me either. We've grown up together", Link muttered. They had been given a pair of flats that gave relief to their tired feet and had also had bathed properly. Zelda had been given a head piece by one of the monsters as well as a blue earring for Link. Zelda felt her heart throb. 'Why am I getting this unease, suddenly. I feel like I've seen this piece before', Zelda thought, but Link's arm nudge made her shrug it off.

Zelda grabbed his hand and then both flinched back when a symbol shined on their hands. It was a triangle composed of three others. On Link's hand the left triangle shined. On Zelda's the right one. Of course had they known the meaning they would have concluded Ganondorf had the other piece. Just as fast the glow dissipated, but the marked triangle remained on their hands. They went down the stairs finding new unseen guests. They looked evil and to honest he was strangely not faced or afraid. "Ah, the awaited moment has come. Come my two precious twins", Ganondorf grinned.

The crowd snickered. "My lovely guest, I will prove now that I have the hero of time and the Hyrulian princess under my possession", he began to say, but he encased Zelda and Link in a floating bubble to avoid them from hearing. "I took them away with such ease when they were just babies. They grew up to believe I was their master and they were slaves. They also pervade such beauty that they are desired. You may now know Zelda is not wise and powerful, just as Link does not know how to wield a sword nor is skilled. I have let them become most ordinary that they are not aware of the triforce piece they have. They are naïve as slaves should be", Ganondorf laughed releasing Link and Zelda. Dark had walked in just at the moment with a black suit on. Ganondorf grinned thinking it was a perfect opportunity to get him and Link distant.

"Before the celebration I'd like to announce that Link and I are engaged. He will become my queen", he announced as everyone cheered. He took Link's face and kissed him deeply as the guests clapped and laughed. Link looked down and turned find Dark. He had grown a few more inches taller than Link. He was glaring daggers at him and he huffed turning on his tail. Zelda wasn't paying attention as Ganondorf tried to pull her to a crazy looking guy with an iguana head.

Link ran through the dark castle trying to catch up to Dark. When he spotted him he latched onto his arm, "Dark, why are you angry?" Link asked. Dark threw him back, "You slut, I came back to protect you from him, but look what you do accept to be his wife. I get it, it's for status, or maybe you like to be fucked rough by way older men than you", Dark hissed. "I-It's not l-like that", Link's voice quivered. Dark slammed him on the wall grabbing his wrist and placing them above his head. Link's eyes widened. "You know I got a lot of money from my travel why don't you give me a good time for it", Dark whispered crashing his lips onto his.

He placed a leg between Link's causing friction towards his member. Hot tears poured down Link's face as he pushed Dark off with all his might, slapping him across the face. "You idiot! I accepted to marry him because he threatened to kill you! I don't even know what gender I am now. For one I think I'm a guy, but you protect me, so I'm not. I'm a girl, but Zelda comes along protecting as well. For once I gave myself up to protect both of you only for you to come here taking any bit of dignity I had left….I hate you! I was just trying to protect you" Link yelled running away to leave Dark shocked.

"Protect me?" Dark thought. His head began to suddenly flash images. He grasped his head as an image appeared in his mind.

_Flashback_

"_Link, why the hell did you jump forward? Morpha could have killed you!" Dark found himself yelling. Link chuckled shrugging. "Dark, I'm fine", a different Link smiled. This one had a sword at hand and wearing a green tunic and hat._

"_You don't even trust me that much yet and you're being reckless", Dark said confused. Link just smiled sheepishly, "I was just trying to protect you"._

_End of flash back_

Dark felt confused. Link didn't ever hold a sword or much less wear anything, but silk greek goddess dresses. Why were these images in his mind? He shook his head trying to erase many things in his mind. He was going to apologize to Link. He ran around the castle, but could not find him. He suddenly spotted, Malon, the slave girl who'd been brought in with the horse. He followed her down the steps. She'd grown pretty too. With long orange locks and big bluer eyes. "Link, I'm back", she muttered softly. Link had stepped from behind a horse.

His eyes were still puffy from all the crying. "Come on, Link, don't cry", Malon gestured. "Don't worry, Malon. I'm okay now. By the way, thanks for teaching me to ride Epona. I know the risk you put yourself in teaching me to ride a horse. I'll come back tomorrow to feed her", Link motioned going to the stairs and gasping at the sight of Dark. "Dark I", he began, but Dark interrupted. "No don't say anything. Link, I'm sorry for having called you those things when I know you're doing them by force. Link, you're like my little brother and Zelda like my little sister. I want to protect you both so imagine when I saw him kiss you like that in front of those creatures", Dark explained.

"Just let me protect you and Zelda this time. I'll be fine by now…I should be used to it. Master, is ruler of this world and could hurt both of you. I wouldn't ever forgive myself knowing I could stop it", Link smiled. The same memory flashed from before in Dark's mind. Dark shook his head. Why was he seeing things that never happened? Who was this other Link in his mind. The sound of bell rung throughout the castle signaling midnight. Dark shook his head turning to Link.

Link grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the party so Ganondorf wouldn't punish them. The bells didn't stop ringing as Link gave Dark a smile. "It's midnight, we're officially 18". Zelda pushed through the crowd hugging both Dark and Link. "Happy birthday!" she cheered. "Happy birthday", the two males said in unison. Dark's eyes widened as a sudden flash of memories entered his mind. He clutched his head as Zelda and Link had worried expressions. Suddenly Dark remembered everything about his real self. Everything clicked right into place at the moment.

Dark looked at Link and was about to grab his hand when Ganondorf beat him taking him by the wrist. Dark followed as Link tried stopping him. "Master, where are we going?" Link asked afraid. "It's time for you birthday present", Ganondorf said simply pulling him into the room. He had a wine glass, but the wine looked darker. He handed that one to Link. "Drink all of it", Ganondorf urged. Link could not oppose and he drank it in one gulp, a line of wine dripping down his chin.

Ganondorf wiped it, and smiled. "You know, Link. If you're going to be my queen, there is no doubt I need an heir. What you just drank was a new potion that will make it possible for you to bare my children", Ganondorf grinned. Link was completely shocked, and backed away as Ganondorf neared him. "Let's make this night a miracle shall we?" Ganondorf chuckled. Link ran to the door, but he was stopped by a cloud of dark magic that threw him back towards the bed.

Link slid up the bed and was pulled straight back down. "Please master…don't. I don't want this", Link cried. "Don't worry you'll be begging for more. After all, the potion is also an aphrodisiac", the evil man chuckled. "No!" Link yelled as Ganondorf kissed down his neck. Link tried to restrain the moans that threatened to spill his lips. "Please…stop", Link sobbed. Dark was too shocked at what was happening. He broke the doors open as Ganondorf ripped away from Link. Link jumped and hid behind Dark. Ganondorf picked up Dark and punched him on the face.

Link went by his side as he fell to the floor. "This won't end here", Ganondorf growled exiting. Dark groaned standing up. Link gave a shaky sigh before almost collapsing. "Link…", Dark said helping him slide his loose sleeve up. Link gasped and a soft moan escaped his lips. Dark removed his hand shocked. He helped Link get to their room, and was about to help him into the bed when he clutched the side of his sleeve. "Dark…I need you to kiss me", Link muttered. Dark blushed, "Link, I…", he began. Link stood and placed his lips onto Dark's. Dark felt intoxicated and kissed back.

"Make me yours, Dark", Link whispered bitting Dark's ear. Dark pulled back and shook his head. "I can't do this. The lust is fogging your mind", Dark muttered. Link neared him desperate. "Please Dark, I'm going crazy. And I'm in pain. Are you disgusted by me? Is that it?" Link muttered.

Dark shook his head. "You are. You don't touch me because I'm filthy. I'm sorry…I thought maybe", Link began to say, but he was cut off by desperate lips. Dark straddled Link on the bed as he parted for breath. "Don't you ever say that. You'll always be pure and innocent in my mind", Dark muttered taking Link's bangs and moving them away from his cerulean eyes. 'I know I was your first time even if it wasn't in this timeline', Dark thought.

"Then please…make me yours", Link whispered. Dark leaned down and kissed Link passionately taking his dress off. Link moaned softly as Dark landed feather-like touches down his body. Link was beautiful. His skin still appeared to have the scars he had in the other timeline. The only one he was missing was the one he'd made in the water temple, and he was glad. That night, moans filled the room as well as cries of pleasure, and when everything was over Link had fallen soundly asleep.

Dark was immediately full of guilt. "I took advantage of him. He wasn't well, and I had sex with him. This isn't how I wanted things to happen", he said frustrated. He looked at Link who shuffled slightly and turned. He was calm. Dark sighed and dressed him in a simple sleeping gown. "I'm sorry", Dark muttered clenching his fist and deciding to exit the room.

Crystal: Well there you have it. I didn't make the lemon descriptive because this isn't the main one so don't get upset. You'll have your descriptive lemon soon.


	3. The Escape

Crystal: I just want to say thank you for the reviews. This is my first attempt at writing darkxlink and actually publishing it, and just say that there are many things in store coming up. Let's see what happens next

Escape

The next morning, Link woke up to see Dark wasn't in bed. "Ugh, my head. What happened last night?" he asked himself standing from the bed. He dressed in his usual white dress and placed on the flats he's been given. He neared Zelda, shaking her from sleep. "Link, let me sleep. We have the day off", she groaned covering herself. Link chuckled and walked out. He rubbed his back since he woke up with a huge pain up his spine.

The last thing he remembered was saying happy birthday to Dark and Zelda. "I wonder where Dark is?" Link thought aloud. He felt as if he needed to see Dark, but he couldn't understand why. He heard sounds as if an axe were cutting wood, and it was coming from the stables down stairs. "Malon seems busy today", he muttered running down the steps. He was surprised to see Malon watch Dark excitedly as he skillfully slashed his sword.

"Dark, you're amazing", Malon said in awe. "I know someone better", Dark smiled. "You must mean L-" she had begun to say, but Dark had already redirected his attention to Link. "Link, last night…I", Dark began. "So you can't remember either?" Link asked. "What do you mean?" Dark asked. "I woke up with a huge headache and the last thing I remember was wishing a happy birthday to each other", Link explained. Dark felt relieved, but he still couldn't help, but feel a bit hurt. "Uh yeah, I don't remember anything", Dark said.

"Can I try that? Just don't tell, master", Link said in a cute way. Dark handed the sword to him and immediately took it with his left hand which Dark found quite interesting. What was more intriguing was when Link slashed out and wielded the sword with such a skill the left Malon and Dark with mouths open. "What? Did I do it wrong?" he asked embarrassed. "Not at all that was amazing", Dark breathed. "oh, heh Malon had been letting me borrow the sword for a while, but I didn't think it was anything special", Link smiled. Dark felt the need to tell Link the truth. The longer he took the more Hyrule would be in danger.

He was Link's shadow, his friend, his partner…his lover. Zelda was not Link's twin, but the real ruler of Hyrule. She was its princess. The sages had been right about what they would go through. At the moment Link had never looked more beautiful to him. "Dark?" Link asked. "Link, I have to tell you and Zelda something important", Dark said pulling him quickly as they waved at Malon. Link was curious at what it could be as Dark shook Zelda awake. Zelda shot up quickly in surprise. "oh, it's you guys", she breathed. "We need to talk", he said seriously as Zelda nodded in understanding. Dark paced around once taking a deep breath.

"Zelda, Link, we have to get out of here of this damned to hell castle", Dark urged. "Are you crazy?! We'd get captured and plus we're just slaves", Zelda worried that Dark was being irrational. "You need to know we aren't supposed to be slaves. Zelda, you're the princess of these lands and Link is the hero in charge of saving these lands from Ganondorf", Dark muttered. There seemed to be an inner battle going in Link and Zelda's mind, but it was for a fact that it would take more to trigger any memories.

"Dark, I think you need to sleep more. You're not thinking straight. Our reality is that we're slaves picked up near the outside of this castle. I'm marrying Ganondorf. I can barely protect myself", Link said sadly. Dark sighed irritated pulling them both to their shared room. "Listen, I'm not specifically from this time period or at least my mind isn't. The way you were supposed to be raised was different. Your mother was running away during a war. She was supposed to enter the forest and you were supposed to be raised as a Kokiri child, but Ganondorf killed your mother and took you. He went straight to Hyrule castle and took Zelda, the princess. I'm not even human. I was a creation of Ganondorf. You two aren't twins. The reason Ganondorf said that was to avoid you two from falling in love", Dark explained seeing them shocked.

"You two were threats to him conquering the world. There is a magical Ocarina he took from the other Link I know. He said he'd travel in time to avoid you and Zelda from using the triforce and skills to capture him. This doesn't make any sense now, but if you two trust me, then you'll listen and run away. You guys have to believe me if growing up together since birth means anything", Dark continued.

Link and Zelda looked to each other thoughtfully and hesitant, but they turned to Dark and nodded. "Dark…we believe you. It sounds crazy, but I believe you. I just hope you're right because I'm far from being a savior", Link said. "I have a feeling he does if the mark on our hands have to do anything with it", Zelda hummed thoughtfully. "I'll take you to someone who'll explain everything", Dark explained.

"Link! Zelda! Dark!" Ganondorf's booming voice sounded from the hall not far away. "Hurry! Link, you've been in his room. Run, and get the ocarina while I set the horses!" Dark urged them. "I'll distract him", Zelda muttered as both males ran off. "Master", Zelda faked confusion. Ganondorf clutched her wrist. " You tell me this instant where Dark and Link are", Ganondorf growled.

"Master, Link stepped out towards the bathroom and Dark is just talking with the girl slave caring for the horses", Zelda explained. Ganondorf grinned, "Ah, that girl might just be a good wife for, Dark, but anyways Zant requests you once more. He has a liking to you", Ganondorf grinned pulling her away as she looked back down the hallway uneasily. 'Hurry guys', she thought.

~~xXXx~~

Dark had been working on getting the horses ready with Malon. He remembered how she'd accepted him with Link when they'd stop by her ranch. "Malon…thank you", Dark smiled as he fixed the last bag on Epona. Malon looked at him and smiled brightly, "I'd do anything for you guys. Don't think I've forgotten what you did for me and my father on your quest". Dark was completely shocked, "Malon you-!"

"Yeah, I was asked by the sages to help out. They knew Ganondorf would keep Link away from anything that would trigger his memories from another timeline. That's why he kept Epona and any weapons away from him. I had actually taught him how to ride Epona when we were 12 still without memories and I had regained my memories by 13 thanks to the combined power of the sages. They actually reborned without Rauru's permission. The point is that we have to lead Link back on track. Hyrule is in danger, but I also want all of you to be safe. I want Link to remember. It makes my heart break when I mention things from the past, and he looks skeptical and asks me curious questions as if he never really did meet me", Malon smiled sadly.

"Malon, do you have any idea where the sages are?" Dark asked. "I've heard that each of the places they reside the female ones are well treated like Zelda and I except for Impa who's just imprisoned. Darunia is whipped and forced to work in a so called Dodongo's Cavern. I think they haven't all gotten their memories back only the closest ones to Link will remember first", Malon explained. Dark nodded and turned as Link descended in panic. "Ganondorf caught on! We have to go!" Link yelled. Link clutched tightly onto the ocarina as his eyes showed fear.

"You brats will be punished when I catch you!" a voice roared. Dark jumped onto Epona pulling Link up with him. "Open the gates to the stable!" Dark yelled as Malon nodded. The first thing they saw was a blackened sky. And a bridge towards ground since the castle was floating over lava. Zelda came down running Ganondorf on her pursuit. Dark stretched out his hand, and Zelda was close to grasping it, but Ganondorf pulled her back. A sudden flash of gold light shined and Ganondorf hissed. Zelda was shocked as she look down at her hands. Zelda turned to them and Malon looked at her knowingly. They both nodded as if reading their thoughts.

Seeing Ganondorf regain his posture Zelda smiled at them, "Get to safety" she muttered before slapping Epona. Epona galloped right out and Dark and Link were shocked as the gate was shut leaving them only with a vision of Zelda and Malon being brutally hit. They weren't surprised to find Gerudo warriors on their pursuit. "Hand over the queen!" they hissed. Dark scoffed galloping faster. Right in front ghouls appeared and Dark slashed at them with his sword.

Link only clutched tightly to Dark's clothing shaking. Dark sighed as they galloped past a destroyed castle town where he spotted a clear exit into the field. He was glad to find the bridge torn down. "Link, hold on tightly. We're gonna get a big jump", Dark muttered. He closed his eyes shut as they reached the entrance bridge and Epona jumped. Dark spotted the perfect moment and pulled out a bomb making the debris imprison the Gerudo inside the castle.

They had stumbled a bit as a bits of rock rose to dust and covered their vision. Dark hugged Link, "It's okay now. We're out and I promise we'll go back for them", Dark whispered. Link looked up with watery eyes. "Dark, I'm scared. I don't want them to be hurt by that man. I don't want them to be traumatized by that man like I was. To be touched by him every night or to sneak you out during the cold nights to relieve himself. Dark, I don't want that", Link muttered.

Dark placed a hand on his shoulder. "Link, that won't happen. We won't let that happen, I promise. Both of them are strong and capable. They will surely survive for our return", he smiled. Link nodded still a bit dejected. "Come on, we have to get going before they find a way out", Dark smiled as he lightly tapped on the side of Epona. Link held tightly onto Dark as Epona increased her speed. Dark sighed. He remembered he acted like Link is when he first rode Epona. He wanted nothing more than for this nightmare to finally end, but he knew it was far from over knowing well that they'd have to save the sages, Zelda, and malon.

"Zelda…Malon", Link muttered in tears. Dark tried to hold his own. Once again Zelda had sacrificed herself for Link and now she was doing it also for Dark. And Malon so kind hearted decided to stay behind herself maybe in hopes of protecting Zelda. Dark promised himself he'd protect Link with his life to make their sacrifices worth it. He galloped along knowing their first destination would be the lost woods.


End file.
